A Friendship Across Time
by DragonForce17
Summary: My first fanfiction I've ever written. Well, I'll admit myself, it was a decent try. Anyway, it's about Future Trunks falling in love with Jenova Annemarie Masral. Nicknamed Jam for short. Have fun reading it!


A Friendship Across Time…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Please, it would be real cool if you readers just read, and send me a review by email at my address THANK YOU. Also, if you think my writing skills are crappy, I'm just a typical pre-teen who needs something to do. I don't focus on my writing too much, and I'm writing this while listening to HIKARI NO WILL POWER! During the fan fiction, you will notice bold words are in it. That's when I, the author is kind of adding in my own little comments, blah blah… it'll either be like –this- or like THIS. I use the first for comments, and the second for PART introductions. Oh, and yes, this is one of those perfect examples of "TOO MUCH TRUNKS" and yes, this is about TRUNKS. And if you have ONE PROBLEM WITH MY ISSUES, YOU CAN GO TO--- (censored) (5 minutes later) So, have fun reading this and send me a non-flamer review! –Pretty please?-**

**PART 1…**

It was in the far off future, 20 years to be exact. There, a terror rose among the once peaceful West City streets, their names were 17 and 18, the androids. Among the many of fleeing people, a young mother, Bulma, and her friend Leveia, both carrying their infant children, were running down the streets. Leveia collapsed from exhaustion, yet still held in her arms was her child, named Jenova Annemarie Masral.

"Leveia!" Bulma cried out, "hurry, the androids will catch up soon!"

"I'm too wounded," Leveia paused, grasping at her chest, an open flesh wound bled, "please… take my dear child… as my death wish."

Bulma stared with sympathy, "alright…I promise, I'll take care of the girl."

"Thank… you…" Leveia finally gave out, her body lying lifeless on the ruin ground.

Bulma stormed as fast as she could, now carrying an infant Trunks and Jenova, "If I live, I'll nickname her… Jam." **–Get it? It's her initials! Jenova will be referred to as "Jam" from now on. Oh, and her real name has nothing to do with anything… -**

She headed underground, with few refugees, living in fear of the powerful androids 17 and 18.

**12 years later**…

Although they had known each other for all their lives, both Trunks and Jam never really knew each other's names**. -too much playing I guess-** One dark morning in the underground refuge, a 12-year-old Jam brushed out her long brown hair, and tied it into a ponytail. She then slipped on a relatively special pale-pink dress, hoping it'll impress 'HIM'. **–WHO'S GOT A CRUSH? Jam's got a crush.-**

"Hey, you gotta see this," Jam shouted out to Trunks, "it'll be cool!"

"This better be interesting," Trunks, the slightly more mature one, replied, "unlike the last time with the whole string situation."

"This is WAY better," she gave a confident smile, "PLEEAASEEEEE?"

"Oh, fine," He shrugged, "you would probably just keep goin' at it until I did agree…"

The two laughed, and even though they sounded like they weren't VERY good friends, deep down, the two were inseparable. Jam quietly signaled Trunks to follow, and they climbed down a hole in an old part of the refuge.

"Wait--- this leads outside the underground place," Trunks started to worry, "the an—"

"No worries!" Jam replied, "this tunnel is underground, they won't find us."

"I hope you're right…" Trunks' eyebrows were furrowed and tense, "it's dangerous."

**PART 2**

"See? Isn't this place cool?" Jam admired, as she strolled in circles, "this cave---"

"You were right…" Trunks gazed in awe around the thick stone walls, "this is pretty sweet!"

"This is what I think is the best part…" Jam knelt down on the ground, and picked up a gleaming rock, "isn't it pretty?"

Trunks stared blankly at it, he thought "yeah, it's preetttty shiny, but it isn't THAT interesting…"

"Close your eyes," she said in a playful tone, "I'm making something for you!"

"Oh, really?" Trunks obediently shut his eyes, feeling the tingle of her fingers lightly working on his right-hand wrist.

"DONE!" Jam smiled, "see, I made one for you and me! If we ever get separated, look for it, okay? PROMISE?"

Trunks stared at his right hand, it was the gleaming rock, well a shard of it, it looked like a broken heart tied neatly onto a silky band of cloth and replied, "Okay, promise. Hey wait a sec--- does this prove you like m—"

"Ummm…" Jam hesitated and blushed immensely, "Of…course not."

"Right…sureeeeee you don't," Trunks taunted.

"I TOLD YOU," she began to pout, "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

Trunks and Jam immediately started laughing, even though they themselves were just arguing** --true friendship, huh? – **the two stopped their laughter when they heard a smashing sound.

"What's that?" He asked with fear, "oh no…"

It was the Androids.

"Look, 17…" 18 smirked, "…playmates."

17 and 18 neared, walking, ever so slowly, knowing Trunks and Jam were paralyzed with fear.

"What are we gonna do?" Jam asked with fright, "it's not like we can take them on by ourselves!"

"We have to stand our ground," Trunks added, "we're both half saiyans after all…"

Jam and Trunks charged them with all their might, yet they only lasted so long, **-both were beginners at martial arts- **and lost, barely conscious. 17 grasped the worn-out Jam by the neck, staring at her beaten face, "Heh… this should prove to be amusing…" Android 17 stroked downward at a high speed with his arm, creating a small tear in time, he tossed the body in.

"Nngg…." Trunks twitched, reaching his hand out--- in a meager attempt at trying to call out to his friend, "Go---han… he-lp... mee…"

"Look 17," 18 laughed at Trunks, "he's trying to get help!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A bellowing voice echoed through the walls, it was Gohan.

"Another one to play with?" 17 stared at Gohan, "well, you're certainly more STRONGER than the other two…"

Gohan glared with fierce rage, "there's a lot more of us… us Z fighters are gonna put a stop to you!"

"Let's not fight here…" 17 shrugged, "take it outside, we'll put an end to your misery…"

A great battle ensued. The lives of many people were lost, Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and even the mighty Vegeta, was forced to swallow his pride. Trunks and Gohan managed to live, but sooner or later, Gohan had fallen.

Trunks, having no memory of his 'girl' friend, due to being hit on the head several times, now much older, set off to travel back in time to warn Goku of the androids.

PART 3 

When Trunks came from the future, after he had defeated Frieza single-handedly **–yes, I'm bragging on Trunks' abilities but he did defeat the evil duo…HONEST!- **he told Goku the androids would come in 3 years, he then returned back to his time.

**3 years later….**

Due to Vegeta's arrogance, the androids 17 and 18 were released, basically ruining Trunks' ENTIRE plan. However, with the new approach of Cell, he managed to absorb 17, hoping to become 'perfect' if he were to absorb 18.

After many attempts of trying to fight Cell, Trunks and the Z fighters were invited to a world-wide tournament known as the Cell Games. Three days before the Cell Games, Trunks was entrusted with finding the Dragon balls as a back-up plan.

Using Bulma's (his mom) Dragon Radar, he was able to locate 6 out of 7 balls. Trunks checked the radar once more, "what? That's strange… this ball is MOVING!"

He followed the moving ball, and he noticed he was directly above it, "here goes…"

Trunks landed, only to notice, a… WOMAN. The two stared each other down, the girl was about his age, and seemed to wear fairly ripped clothing, wearing tight shorts under a torn pink skirt. She had long brown hair, messily tied up. She looked like she came from the slums, and BACK AGAIN.

"Who are YOU!" they both shouted at each other.

"Just give me the dragonball, and I won't hurt you," Trunks calmly reached out his hand, "there are two ways of doing this…"

The girl glared, "I'd like to see you try!" she charged.

Trunks and the 'mystery woman' fought, they were both fairly even.

"How can she be equal to me?" Trunks thought to himself, "I'M A SAIYAN!"

"Not feelin' too 'hot' NOW ARE YA?" the girl snickered, as she landed a blow to Trunks' gut, "let's take this to the skies."

As she struck Trunks **–OH NO! -- **the blow had sent him flying up the air, she flew up to him and was about to truly finish him off, until Trunks placed his hands together and screamed, "BUSTER…CANNON!"

She dodged it, **-DINGY MAN! - ** and in mid flight, she was about to land behind Trunks, when both of them, noticed something each had owned at the same time. He noticed on the back of the girl's ribbon, was the dragonball, and on Trunks' wrist, was a bracelet. They both reached out, and grabbed what they wanted, before realizing that they just lost what the two originally owned.

"KNOCK IT OFF," a grungy voice yelled, "BOTH OF YOU, GET DOWN HERE… NOW!"

Trunks and his opponent landed, knowing that the voice sounded like a real kind of 'tough' guy. Trunks then realized it was Piccolo, the Namek.

"Trunks, you're taking too long," Piccolo grumbled, "you there."

The Namekan pointed at the girl, "just give up the dragonball, you know you can't take BOTH OF US."

She cocked one eyebrow, showing defiance, "bet if I tried—"

"QUIT YOUR BABBLING AND HAND IT OVER!" Piccolo screamed back.

"Fine, fine… geez." The girl took her ball and handed it over, and crossed her arms, furious she had to give it up.

"Heheee," Trunks chuckled.

"Grrr…QUIT IT YOU FOOL!" She snapped back, "now then, shall we continue our fight?"

"Gladly," Trunks bowed down like a gentleman, with a confident smile on his face, "you don't seem to realize you're about to fight a REAL super saiyan." **–I could get sued for repeating his lines like this--**

She let off an eager smile, and beckoned the young saiyan to transform. Trunks did of course, thinking that he should be able to deal the whoop-ass on her now.

"Will you two—" Piccolo began, "ahh Nevermind, you two just fight over nothing."

"Now that your green friend is gone…" She smirked, a crazy look in her eye, "feel the suffering I was forced to endure… AND BURN IN ETERNAL DESPAIR, RAAHHHHH!" **–she's one scary chick dude.-**

There she was, standing before him, a female super saiyan.

"This can't do me any good," Trunks stared in astonishment, "you're a… SAIYAN!"

"Heh, sure am…" The girl stood in fighting position, "NOW DIE MAGGOT!"

**-- oooh frosty one, ain't she?-**

Once again, Trunks and the girl charged each other, throwing punches and kicks at high speeds, "Give me back that bracelet!" Trunks demanded, while blocking another kick.

He countered with a downward slash with his sword, not killing, but injuring his opponent. She fell, downward onto the ground, slamming quite hard—because they had been battling in the air.

Trunks landed, staring at her, she was alive, but not moving. She slowly opened her eyes and grumbled, "bah…stupid weapons…"

Trunks didn't say a word, he just took back his stolen bracelet, and leaned next to a tree.

She got up, gazing at the cut straight down her shirt. It wasn't that deep, but enough to draw blood.

"Whoops," Trunks said aloud, "maybe I took it a little far."

"You didn't," she stared at him, "it's just a minor wound. I've had FAR worse." **–now what could that REAL BAD WOUND be?-**

"Hmph," He laughed quietly, "well, I'd best be getting back, you ARE a pretty good fighter, maybe we can spar tomorrow."

The girl glared at Trunks angrily, "tch…just you wait, I'm gonna even our little score."

She stormed off, leaving Trunks a bit curious about her.

"Y'know," he thought, "I'll bet she's actually alright deep down… maybe I can try reaching out to her, she seems a little withdrawn--- kinda like me… I hope."

**PART 4**

The next morning, Trunks awoke, and finally had some time to fool around besides train. He plainly just flew around, letting the relatively peaceful breeze flow through him,

**-Guess he never got the chance to do so in the future… :P- **when Trunks was flying over the site where the older version of his time capsule was, he saw that girl standing there. **–Just to let you know, her wounds have healed, and her clothes are nicely hemmed up :D--** Immediately surprised, he flew down, and landed next to her and said, "what are you doing here?"

She was gazing dreamily at the capsule, and noticed Trunks was talking to her, "…hm? OH uh… nothing really… wait a second…"

The girl walked closer to the old machine, and hopped inside.

"H-HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Trunks followed, "you're not supposed to touch that!"

He grabbed her, restraining her arms from the keyboards, she simply shoved him and said, "will you just shut up? I know how to use this!"

Trunks just felt shocked, how could a person 20 years BEFORE the era those time capsules were even created know how to use it?

"DAMMIT!" she yelled in blind rage, "now I can't ev—"

"Can't what?" Trunks asked, "tell me, don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can understand."

"You can't," she turned and left the capsule, "nobody can."

The girl left, leaving Trunks bewildered, he thought to himself, "maybe if I follow her, I can figure out what's making her so mad all the time…"

Trunks followed her, when she noticed he was 'stalking' her, she landed near a grassy cliff at the end of a forest.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, partially angry already, "just let me be alone!"

"I feel like cheering you up," Trunks started to get mad as well, "but you just keep bein' TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" **–there I go again, stealin' his lines…-**

"WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE TO BE TRANSPORTED 20 YEARS IN THE PAST, JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO TELL THE GUY I LIKE--- I LIKED HIM!" she snarled, "oh crap. You just heard what I yelled, didn't you…"

Trunks' mouth was wide open, shocked really, he softened his voice a little, "ummm… you came from the future? Which is why you know how to operate those time capsules?"

She sighed, "I shouldn't be telling you this—but… yeah."

"Wow," He pushed his hair back, "as funny as it is, I came from the future too… eh heh…"

"Really? Maybe…" she began, "n-no. You can't be."

"Can't be who?" Trunks neared, "who do you think I am?"

"Well, that brace-" she paused again, **-plenty of stuff on her mind…- "**nevermind."

Trunks took a good look at her, **­-INSERT DIRTY JOKE HERE. :P- **then had a puzzled look on his face, "does this involve my bracelet you tried to steal?"

"Yeah," she turned away from him, "a good friend had it… now, I don't know where he is, with no hope to find him…"

"WHOA!" Trunks thought, "she's WAY nicer than before… and she's opening up to me… YES! There's a sign of improvement… I SO have to become a psychiatrist."

The girl started walking towards the edge of the cliff, gazing downward, partially embarrassed at the fact she TOLD somebody about her problems. Trunks walked up to her, feeling a bit sympathetic, "Hey, if your friend's back in the future, we can go find him… I have a time machine y'know."

"That would be nice…" she bit her lip, "he's probably forgotten me by now, or he--- was killed by the androids."

"A lot of people that are alive now were taken by the androids in the future…" Trunks looked off into the distance, "that's why I came here… so I can CHANGE our future, or even, save it myself."

"Yeah," she smiled, a slight bit, "that would be great, and the dragonballs, we could find them, and everything will be back…"

Trunks sat down, and the girl just rested on her legs, she said, "what's kinda funny is that we've been talking for so long, and I don't even know your name."

"Heh heh, you're right!" he laughed, "you can call me Trunks."

"My name's Jam." She stuck her hand out and shook Trunks' hand.

"Man, am I happy that I wasn't named after something you put on toast!"

"HEY!" Jam stared in anger, "well, I'M happy I wasn't named after the plural form of the base of a TREE!"

"Oh yeah?" Trunks started getting infuriated, "well, just BE THANKFUL YOUR FIRST NAME ISN'T STRAWBERRY!"

"Gah! You're so…." Jam paused to think of a comeback, "WELL, I WON'T BE CONFUSED WITH MALE SWIMWEAR!"

"Well… AT LEAST I WON'T COME IN SIX GREAT FLAVOURS!"

"That's a compliment, you nimrod." Jam replied.

**-OH! Rocky start… and just when they got to know each other's names… -**

"Well— Well…" Trunks couldn't find any more insults, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, you better…shu… shut up…." Jam happily joined in on the laughs.

The two were overwhelmed with laughter, so they both started rolling around on the ground, holding their sides, hoping it won't split apart. After a while, Jam stopped. Trunks stopped as well, he then asked, "by the way, what was your friend like?"

Jam fell silent. She looked as if gritting her teeth and closing her eyes with the attempt of trying to hold tears back.

"Um…" Trunks neared a little closer to her, "are you… crying?" **–he's never seen a tough girl like her cry I guess.-**

"Saiyans…never cry," Jam turned her head away from Trunks, "they don't cry."

"Well, you are," He comforted by placing his hands on her shoulders, forceively turning her over to him, "it's alright to cry sometimes, and besides, you can blame the human half of you."

Jam just had a faint smile on her face, Trunks immediately reading it, and knowing she was beginning to like him, as a friend. **–YAY!- **

"Thanks," she stared downward at the ground, "I've… never really opened up to another man… or any PERSON."

"Yeah…hey, look," Trunks pointed at the moon, "we've been talking so long, the sun's set… it's a crescent moon…"

"Sure is," Jam commented, "it's…really…beautiful."

Trunks neared her, both of them sitting quite closely together, **-OMG! HERE COMES THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!- **Jam then started crying again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My friend-" She retorted, "he should be about the same age as you, and he's not here with me, after 5 years I've looked, and so far… you're the closest reminder I've ever had…"

**-Aww! That's soooo lovey-dovey… fine. Sue me.-**

"I know how that feels like sometimes," Trunks comforted, and placed his hand under Jam's chin, propping it up, **-WHOA! HE'S GONNA DO IT!- **"which is why, you just have to believe sometimes…"

"Huh?" Jam felt sudden nervousness as their faces neared each other.

The two were about to like 'peck at it', **-if ya know what I mean- **when a loud "WHOA NELLY!" interrupted the 'romance' **–PARTY POOPER!- **There the source of the interruption stood, it was Goku.

PART 5 

"AHHH!" Trunks immediately separated from Jam, "Goku?"

"Hiya Trunks!" He waved kindly, "err…you seem to have been busy there…"

"No we weren't," Jam started panicking frantically, "umm uhh, we were… ahh…"

Goku chuckled a slight bit, about the way Trunks and Jam seemed to have denied the fact they were about to 'make contact'.

"Kids these days…" Goku shrugged, "well, Trunks, you should get some rest now, and if you're wondering how I tracked you here, I could hear your laughter a while back."

"Yeah, it IS pretty late," he scratched the back of his head, "OH! I forgot to properly introduce you to my friend, **-not girlfriend, BOO YAH!- **Jam."

"Hello," Jam smiled, while at the same time holding back a fierce amount of anger.

Goku had a mischievous smile written on his face, he waved a goodbye, and left…. leaving Trunks and Jam alone again.

"Umm, Jam…" Trunks began, "listen, err… what happened is that—"

"I-it's fine," She stuttered, while shuffling away from Trunks, "it's nothing, really."

"Thanks," He smiled, with a 'please forgive me?' look on his face.

Jam yawned, "well, I better be hittin' the sack…"

"If you came from the future, where are you going to sleep? 'Cause if you never knew your parents…" Trunks began.

"I'll sleep right here," She lay down on the grass, "you can go if you want."

"Don't you find it a little… lonely?" **–GASP! What's the purple-haired lad thinking now?- ** Trunks added, "I can take you to my mom's place, I'm sure there's something there for you to sleep on…"

"It's fine, Trunks," Jam replied, "I've been out here for so long, I've gotten used to it."

"Well…"He paused, "well, you better have room for two!"

Trunks sat beside her, and stared up at the stars, Jam gazed at them too, and a fleeting star passed by.

"Make a wish!" she playfully jeered.

Trunks thought to himself, "I wish that Cell will be defeated."

Jam's thought echoed in her mind, "I wish my friend was with me."

They paused, and Jam broke the silence by saying, "since we both wished at the same time, wanna call that star… well, OUR star?"

**-heh heh, allllrightt….-**

"Sure," He continued gazing at the stars, "also, when we were fighting a while back, how did you go super saiyan? As far as I know, there aren't any saiyans left, except Goku and my family."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know," Jam wondered, confused, "I felt this raging emotion inside me, when I looked at you, I remembered the pain I went through, I felt this surging energy flow through, and yeah…"

"You mean you don't know how to use your power?" Trunks said, surprised, "all this TIME!"

"Yeah," Jam looked away, "I never admitted it, but I used to despise the fact about not being just a normal girl."

"Used to?" Trunks asked, "how did you find out?"

"Well, it was a while back," Jam muttered, "kind of hard to remember, but I'll tell ya, you seem trustworthy."

•**FLASHBACK•**

**(part 5 will be back when Jam's done talking, she'll be talking through the entire thing, even though with no quotation marks.)**

During my 8 years here, I always wondered, "where did I come from?" that question was answered most definitely. It all started when I was exploring an old cave site, and I saw this huge metal door. Curious, I smashed it open, **-well, Jam IS really strong- **and walked around inside, there were tons of computers there, and other blue-prints. But then I noticed something, there was this big container, and it had… me inside it. I was so surprised, staring at… myself, where I was born, then I looked down at the label plate. It read, "No. 14 SAIYAN PROJECT" on it. Then I started digging up files on me, and I saw all sorts of information on me, this woman named Leveia had saiyan DNA injected into her, and she well, gave birth to me. I was supposed to be a mindless saiyan weapon, and the fact of finding that out just traumatized me. I then started thinking that I was artificially made, completely non-existing, I felt ashamed. I wasn't born like other children, my creator, Dr. Gero, is like an evil father to me now--- and I'm glad he's dead for good now. Cell's almost like my brother, and it sickens me. Before I could read on, someone was there, so I ran off, hiding again, in solitary confinement—where I belong.

•**END FLASHBACK•**

**PART 5 CONTINUED**

"That's it?" Trunks was staring with grief in his eyes, "you're an artificial being created by Gero?"

"Apparently so," Jam turned, and lay down, "I don't want you to tell anyone… please."

"I won't," He promised, "I- I don't know what to say…"

"It's fine," She whispered, "goodnight."

"Yeah," Trunks turned over as he lay down across the grass.

The both just lay there, not muttering a word, their backs facing each other, a cold silence ushered between them. Soon, they slept, it wasn't a warm happy sleep, but a forced cold and depressing nap for them.

Trunks, in his dreams, saw all of his friends, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta standing before him.

"Where is Jam?" his voice echoed.

"She's dead." They replied.

"What!"

There, he saw Jam, crucified, with two spirits of light and dark constricting her. She lifted her head and whimpered, "W-why, must you let me suffer… let me die…."

Her words, "let me die" echoed repeatedly, and he heard her scream of suffering, yelling, "WHY!"

Trunks snapped his eyes open, and breathing frantically, "just a nightmare, better get back to sleep."

"N-no," Jam was asleep, yet she was speaking in a quiet voice, "don't let them- no… don't let them take you away from me again, Tr—unks…"

"Is she dreaming about me?" He blushed slightly, "this can be embarrassing… what does she mean by taking me away from her again? Since when was I taken from her?"

Jam looked tense, she was shivering, and muttering, "I won't let my friends die…" over and over again. Slight bits of lighting began to appear around her, the same super saiyan aura glowed.

"Is she going super saiyan in her sleep?" Trunks thought to himself, "hey what's that?"

A dark ghost-like apparition came out of Trunks' bracelet gem, **-I.E. THE HEART THING-** it coiled itself around her, and went INSIDE of her.

"N-no…" she was dragged up by an invisible force, "you can't take my mind—RAHHHHH!"

"OH CRAP," his eyes widened, "this ain't good…."

Jam screamed at the top of her lungs, powering up to super saiyan level, the black ghost inside her formed a strange marking on her leg, it was like a black dragon.

Vegeta crashed through the forest, and yelled, "ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?" **–yes we are Veggie boy, yes we are.-**

Yet he did realize that there was a powered up saiyan standing in front of him, and it wasn't Trunks.

"Father," Trunks called out, "can you help me get her back to normal?"

"Boy!" Vegeta growled back, "look, you're gonna have to kill her."

"What?" Trunks felt a shock rush through him, "I can't do that…"

"DO IT!" His father ordered, "UNLESS YOU WANT BOTH OF US DEAD, DO IT!"

Trunks nodded, and as Vegeta charged head-on with the possessed girl, Trunks snuck up behind her, pulling out his sword.

"I'm sorry…" He thrust the blade through her, and pulled it out, stained with blood.

Jam transformed back to normal, and went down on her knees, bleeding, "finally, I can go back to him…"

With one last breath, Jam fell over, the marking disappearing on her leg, her heart not beating.

"What have I DONE!" Trunks gazed in horror.

"Let's go," Vegeta beckoned for Trunks to come, "unless you want to… a…"

"F-father, I'll catch up with you in a bit…" he clenched his fists.

Vegeta left, leaving Trunks staring at Jam's body. He knelt down, and looked at the expression on her face, he then whispered, "she looks peaceful, almost as if she's happy."

Trunks held Jam's cold hand, as she silently faded away. **-I can't remember, but I think Goku dies like that too, in the first season- **

"Goodbye, friend," Trunks muttered, he stood up, and left, knowing the Cell games were just a day away.

PART 6 

The day before the Cell games… Trunks gathered his thoughts, remembering the incident the night before. It was hard for him, the fact that he himself had killed her, he tried to forget, but the look on her face, and the cries of pain, were too much for him. Trunks trained in silence, attempting not to think about 'her'. **­–aw, he knows HE LIKES HER!- **

"It's a shame," Trunks began to reminiscence, "she could've come to the future with me, and we could've saved the world together…"

The next day, it was more than any other day. The Cell games were about to begin. First, fought Goku, and knowing that Goku and Cell were even, Goku forfeited to let his son Gohan fight Cell. During the fight, Cell overheard about Gohan's "hidden power" and attempted to awaken them… Android 16 entered the fray, and was killed, and Gohan had exploded in anger. He was the first to transform into a Super Saiyan level 2. Gohan gained victory, but Goku sacrificed his life in the process… and Trunks badly injured due to a shot of Frieza's death beam from Cell. **–remember? Cells from Frieza, to Cell…-**

With Cell dead, **-TAKE THAT!- **the Z fighters gathered the dragonballs to summon Shenlon. **–Dende does the whole 'wishing' thing…-**

Trunks stared in silence, Gohan looked at him suspiciously, "that girl huh?"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?" Trunks felt embarrassed, blushing.

"My dad told me," Gohan had an evil grin on his face, "you had a 'moment'…"

"Yeah," Trunks' embarrassment faded, "but she's—"

"Well, you'd best be getting back to your own time…" Gohan added, "I hope to see you soon!"

Trunks waved goodbye, and the Z fighters went their separate ways. Trunks began to reminisce again, as he soared across the open, and safe skies. He landed in the same area where Jam's murder took place, pulled out his capsule, and threw it on the ground. **–the boom sound occurs- **It expanded into his time capsule and hopped in.

"I'm sorry Jam," Trunks fiddled with the various flashing screens, and took off.

-NOOO THEY NEVER GOT TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS! IS THIS THE END OF MY TALE? HECK NO!-

IN THE FUTURE… 

Trunks hunted down the Androids, 17 and 18… and defeated them by using his newfound strength from the past. All that was left was Cell.

"Why do I still have this?" Trunks stared at his right-wrist, "meh, I'll keep it for good luck."

A pure white wisp of light came from the gem of the bracelet. **–the heartbreak bracelet strikes AGAIN!-** It flew past him, and Trunks immediately followed. The wisp moved much faster than Trunks, so he soon fell behind.

"What is that?" He thought, "all because I looked at it wait—if LAST TIME a dark thing came out and possessed Jam, could this be the 'other half'?"

PART 7 

**-And the final part bless you readers who actually read this far…-**

Trunks flew as fast as he could, staring at the tiny glimpse of light from the wisp. He was chasing it for so long, that it became the dead of night. The sky was clear, and Cell was nowhere to be found. Trunks landed, and the wisp disappeared without a trace, "Darn! I could've found out what it was…"

He listened carefully for the wisp, or any sound at all—until he heard a voice.

**-The song will be **_done like this_**so it's easier to tell it's the song_…-_**

**- I was bored, so I took the original lyrics of the Reminiscence song from Chrono Cross and added my own thing left and right. I pray it's legal.-**

"_Held in young hands, _

_Our light is shivering,_

_I've come all this way, _

_Wandering the edge of time,_

_I came still searching,_

_I don't even know your name, but_

_One little feeling,_

_I'll just hand to you…_

_Waiting, watching,_

_For our fleeting star to come,_

_Hoping, praying, _

_For resolve,_

_I'll gaze at the distant skies and find our star,_

_Shining brightly with hope, and I'll smile…_

_Sometimes I catch and hold,_

_My love and pain…_

_Tightly in my arms,_

_It will fade away, but _

_I'll remember, forever…_

_It would've been echoing in my chest,_

_For who knows how long…_

_Though it's a whisper tinier,_

_Than a drop of evening fog,_

_Waiting, watching, _

_For our fleeting star to come,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_For resolve,_

_I'll gaze at the distant skies and find our star_

_Shining brightly with hope, and I'll smile…_

_As I slowly wake from my woeful dreams,_

_May my gentle words, one day reach you ,_

_I begin to understand our promise,_

_That we exchanged, that fateful night, long ago… _

_And I'm still waiting, watching,_

_For our fleeting star to come,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_For resolve,_

_I'll gaze at the distant skies and find our star,_

_Shining brightly with hope, and I'll smile…_

_Toward the darkness of the frozen stars,_

_My spinning prayer, sings softly,_

_My voice begins to silently fade away,_

_May it one day reach to…_

_Your distant skies…"_

Trunks neared the source of the voice, and there it was, back turned, was Jam.

"Jam!" He neared with delight and surprise, "how did you come back?"

"A friend did," she replied with a smile, "you brought me back."

"You still haven't told me how…" Trunks added.

"When that dark spirit came out, it was an unreturned promise; or love so to speak," Jam began, "but when you returned our promise, I was set free."

"Promise?" Trunks looked puzzled, "what promise—oh wait."

Jam simply grinned a slight bit and turned around.

"For 8 years we were separated," she paused, "but I never forgot you- ever."

"We were friends all this time?" he widened his eyes, "WAIT! I remember! You were that girl—that girl who gave me this… as a gift."

"I am…" Jam began shedding tears of joy, "all of that whining, and you were with me all along… it's good you have your memories back."

"And y'know…" Trunks neared Jam, stared directly into her eyes, "I'm glad."

"I don't really get what you mea—urmf!" Jam's eyes widened. Trunks was kissing her. **–Whoa man. Trunks is like first basing it with Jam. I wonder if he'll get to SECOND? …NAH.-**

From a look of surprise written on her face, Jam then closed her eyes, enjoying her first kiss. **–O.M.G. THAT'S SO LOVEY DOVEY THAT IT'S SAD! XD-** When they separated, both Trunks and Jam turned, backs facing each other, glowing red with embarrassment, **-starts playing Aeris' theme on the piano- **they both apologized in high pitched meekness, "sorry!"

"Whoa, did we just-" Trunks scratched the back of his head, "umm… 'peck at it?'"

"I think so…" Jam stared up at him, "and…on a further note, I just want to say-"

"Whom did you write that song about?" He asked.

"That person is closer than you think, I hold him dear to my heart," Jam replied.

"You do like me…" Trunks smiled, "you have all this time, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah," Jam looked away, "well, what about you?"

"ER! Uhh… that's none of your business!" He quickly retorted.

"FESS UP!" She said, "I've been DYING to know!"

Trunks had a mischievous look on his face, "…YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME!"

He took off, and Jam quickly followed, they never laughed harder. It was almost as if they were kids again, Trunks thought to himself as Jam chased after him, "Our friendship really did last across time…"

"Hey, SWIM SHORTS BOY!" she called out, "try catching ME!"

"You asked for it STRAWBERRY!" Trunks laughed while shouting back.

That night, Jam and Trunks laughed as if they never did confess their feelings to each other, they didn't want a love relationship, they just wanted to be friends, and they couldn't be happier.

Fin.

Thanks for reading this. Now all you must do is send me a review! 

**P.S. I do know I'm sometimes inaccurate in terms with this story to Dragonball Z. And if you've never watched it before, I'd just like to say, that in my opinion, THE ANIME ROCKS BUDDY!**

Written By: Fayt Zaneia, (a.k.a. Sam –no last names for privacy-)

Date started to finished: Friday October 28 to Sunday November 6 2005.

THAT'S A WHOLE 10 days! I'm a quick writer…

My next project is called the "Legacy of Gaia" series!


End file.
